


high tech x low life

by Walter_K



Category: Cloudpunk (ION LANDS Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Наверное, она и сама — секс-игрушка Джей Кей
Relationships: Rania/Jay-K
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	high tech x low life

Джей Кей крепко стискивает ее сильными ногами за бока, и Рания толкается резче, выгибаясь навстречу другому концу умного страпона, ритмично вибрирующему внутри. Ноги у Джей Кей сухие, с тонкими сплетениями мышц, проступающих от напряжения — многие часы, проведенные в лучшем спорт-зале Шпиля, дают о себе знать, — Рания невольно ведет по ним ладонью, а другой машинально тянется вперед и скользит по ее небольшой груди, задевая пальцами твердый сосок. Джей Кей сжимает ладонь на ее заднице — быстрее, сильнее, резче, — и в ее и без того темных глазах горит огонь. Эта холодная сука в постели совсем другая — не та офисная дрянь, корпоративная крыса, высшее звено менеджмента, которое она строит из себя днем, каждый день надевая новый брючный костюм стоимостью в полугодовой оклад Рании. Ее короткие черные волосы влажно растрепались по подушке, и она сдавленно стонет, закидывая голову назад.

Рания наклоняется ниже, и болтающийся на шее золотой полумесяц ерзает по коже Джей Кей на каждом толчке.

— Может, хотя бы, в постели, снимешь, — шипит та, и вместо ответа Рания прикусывает ее за сосок. Нет, не снимет. В угоду какой-то щучке, которая ни черта не знает ни о чем за пределами своего богатенького верхнего мира над облаками, хоть и считает себя всеведущей в этом Городе. Ни черта не знает о том, как живут люди на нижних уровнях, ни черта не знает, что она видит каждую ночную смену, заезжая в самые дальние уголки.

Люди до сих пор прыгают в море. Последний полет к облакам — так же, как и Рания сейчас, приближается к острому шпилю оргазма, и примитивный вибратор (она не собирается вживлять себе никаких чипов) ускоряет свое умное жужжание.

Капельки пота красиво блестят между грудей Джей Кей, кончающей под ней каждую ночь на черных шелковых покрывалах дороже ее ХОВы.

Рания тянется вперед, чтобы успеть коснуться ее губ своими — но получается только укусить. Джей Кей слизывает капельку крови и вскрикивает. Игрушка внутри Рании импульсами взрывает оргазм. Наверное, она и сама — секс-игрушка Джей Кей, экзотическая зверюшка из далекой страны песков.

Рания опускается на ее влажное тело, тяжело дыша. Умная игрушка замедляет свою пульсацию и выскальзывает сама собой.

Рания не собиралась приходить сюда ни в первую ночь, ни во все последующие — но в Нивалисе все всегда кверху тормашками.

Они не друзья и никогда ими не будут — но это не значит, что они не могут быть любовницами.


End file.
